Act 1 - Behind the Scenes
Episode N°20 – ACT 1- BEHIND THE SCENES Synopsis It's time to start organizing Sweet Amoris' Open House and play! Which play will be chosen? Will you land the role of your dreams? And who will be your leading man? Video Preview Available Outfit Available Outfit Episode 20.jpg|Available Outfit Spoilers Fairy Gifts Screenshot 139.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Kentin2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Armin2.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°20 –ACT 1- BEHIND THE SCENES Here is the solution guide for episode 20! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y PART 1 : Sophie’s Choice PART 2 : The Thigh of the leg? PART 3 : My Best Enemy S U M M A R Y ---- (NOTE : The names of each part of the episode were taken/inspired from literature or films.) ---- P A R T 1: Sophie’s Choice In this episode, you’ll have the possibility to unlock two illustrations per episode play. Careful, if you miss the first illustration, you cannot get the second. After a quite exciting trip to the mall, full of run ins with hot surfer guys and old friends, you go back at school to hand out the gifts you purchased to all your friends. You were just about to pamper your friend, Rosa, the principal makes a surprising announcement, it’s time to break a leg! The episode starts with the principal’s speech, during which she tells you that during the Open House, Mr. Faraize will take care of hosting the parents and other things… Hmmm… You’re not so sure how the timid teacher will handle all the responsibility. She continues her speech and finishes by giving you a form for your parents to fill out to know whether they will be present for the Open House or not. After, you remember that you didn’t offer Rosalya her “gift”. ➜ Objective: Find Rosalya to give her her gift. Once you find Rosa, you talk briefly about the play, and the idea of making the costumes makes her quite happy. Now it’s time to give her the famous gift, however… You aren’t really in a place that is calm... ✔ Go to a calmer room. You need to go to one of the school’s classrooms: Student Council Room, Classroom A, Classroom B or the Science Room. You give her the gift then decide to talk about the play with the other students. ➜ Objective: Talk to the other students about the open house The last person that you need to talk to is Kentin, then you need to go to the hallway because Nathaniel is no where to be found! You decide to go one last time to the Student Council Room, just in case… Nath is there, you talk briefly with him, your objective is validated and you leave the school automatically to complete a new objective. ➜ Objective: Bring the form to your parents. On your way, you run into Nina who learns that your school (well, Lysander) is putting on ap lay for the Open House. She takes note of it, which basically assures her presence in the next episode… Little pest! Sometimes we wonder who we take after! Go home to meet (finally?) your parents. You go directly back to school and your objective is validated while a new one is unlocked. ➜ Objective: Return the signed form to Mr. Faraize. You are kidnapped by Kim who tells you about the choices for the play and well… It’s now! She takes you to the gym. Mr. Boris asks you to go give your form to Mr. Faraize anyway. Go to Classroom B, Mr. Faraize is there automatically. ➜ Objective: Return to see Boris in the Gymnasium. Go back to the gym make your vote for the play, because of course, your vote will determine which play will be chosen… Choose well! Alice in Wonderland Sleeping Beauty Little Red Riding Hood P A R T 2: The Thigh of the leg? ---- Depending on your choice, the reaction of each guy will be different. Leave the gym to unlock a new dialogue. Rosalya goes to ask Boris to not have to act in the play, and takes you with her. You have to go back and forth a few times between the gym and the courtyard in order to talk with her and unlock a new, and way more interesting, objective. ➜ Objective: Ask the boys their opinion on the chosen play. You have to find: Kentin, Armin, Nathaniel, Castiel and Lysander and get their opinions. Once you’ve met all of them, walk about the school until you meet Violette and Kim, who will ask you to practice the nose tirade with them. You accept and are redirected to outside the school. ➜ Objective: Go home. Simply, go home, your mother will join you to help you learn your lines. The next day at school, find Kim and Violette to practice again. ➜ Objective: Find Kim and Violette to practice with them. On your way, you meet and talk a bit with your friends. Finally, you find the girls and you ask to choose somewhere to practice. • CHOICE 1 : Choose the locker room • CHOICE 2 : Choose the basement C H O I C E 1: (Choose the locker room) This choice will allow you to have a dialogue with a certain guy. You chose to go to the locker room, your two friends agree and follow you. ➜ Objective: Go to the locker room. Go to the locker room. Reminder: it’s after the gym! A dialogue is available with one of the guys from the game, then you will practice the play with Kim and Violette. Once you’re finished, you decide to go home. You return to the main story here./justify C H O I C E 2: (Choose the basement) This choice will allow you to have a dialogue with a certain guy. You chose to go to the basement, your two friends agree and follow you. ➜ Objective: Go to the basement. Go to the basement. Reminder: it’s after the staircase! A dialogue is available with one of the guys from the game, then you will practice the play with Kim and Violette. Once you’re finished, you decide to go home. You return to the main story here. ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to go home. You are automatically taken outside the school. Depending on the path you take, you may unlock a few dialogues. Go home to finish the day. The next day, you arrive at school. ➜ Objective: Go to the high school to unlock a new dialogue. You automatically meet Melody, who tells you that a young girl has entered the school. A brunette with “blue stuff” in here hair… Wait… But?.../justify ---- P A R T 3: My Best Enemy ---- ➜ Objective: Find Lucy! It's surely her that came to school. After meeting Castiel and Kentin who tell you that, yes, Lucy is here. Go to the staircase where you will overhear a conversation between your friend and Armin, who is quite intrigued by her. Their conversation ends, and you decide to go to the courtyard, accompanied by the geek, whether you want to be or not. ✔ Go quickly to the courtyard. Go to the courtyard to meet Kentin. After a quite emotional dialogue, you leave the school to have a quick conversation with Lucy, then you return inside the school. ➜ Objective: Find Kentin, he looked sad. Kentin is in the Science Room. Once the dialogue is over, the objective is validated. ➜ Objective: Go back downstairs. Go downstairs and walk around the school until one of the boys asks you to “practice” with you. You can meet Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin or Armin. (NOTE: If you accepted to practice with Nathaniel, your practice will be with him.) The practice is in Classroom A. Once you’ve finished practicing, leave the room. ➜ Objective: Go to the high school to unlock a new dialogue Walk around the school so that another guy can ask you to practice. You can meet Castiel, Kentin, Armin or Lysander. (NOTE: If you accepted to practice with Lysander, your practice will be with him.) ✔ Find a calm room to practice in You practice again in Classroom A. Once you’ve finished, leave the room. ✔ Leave the room. You run into Amber, who as usual, threatens you. You are saved by the bell of the intercom system that calls everyone to a student-teacher meeting. ➜ Objective: Go to classroom B. The meeting is over and it’s time for a little shopping. Leave the room after validating the outfit and complete the next dialogue. ➜ Objective: Go to the staircase. Go to the staircase, a suspicious noise is coming from the basement. You should go see what it is. ✔ Go to the basement to see what the noise is. Actually, it was Amber who set up a trap! She locked you in the basement to keep you from auditioning. This is where you can unlock your first illustration. You are freed by one of the boys or, if you miss your illustration, by Peggy who is passing by. Still, you are late for the auditions! ➜ Objective: Go quickly to the gym to finish the episode! The auditions are finished, good thing for you, the two teachers accept to let you pass your audition. This is where you can unlock a second illustration, if you unlocked the first, of course.. Little Red, Alice, Aurora, a giant flower? Will you get the lead role? You complete this episode without knowing who got the lead role in the play. Love Meter Guide 'Castiel' I’m going to end up leaving this school! *A. Yeah! Great idea! - *B. Why’s that? / If I were you, I would take advantage of it quick before I change my mind! *A. It’s nice of you, but no thanks. As you said, little girls should be home by now… / (more dialogue) *B. Well then, it would be with great pleasure! / I don’t really see how, we are talking about a lazybones who sleeps forever… *A. Lazybones? Are you serious? – *B. The part of my dreams… + I find that a story where the characters are all crazier than one another suits our school perfectly… Not you? *A. Uh, we aren’t all crazy! - *B. For some, yeah… actually. - *C. You are so right… I can definitely see you at the Mad Hatter.+ If the wolf ends up eating the hunter, it could be alright, yeah… *A. Oh no! We need a happy ending! *B. That wouldn’t be bad! - *C. You have some weird ideas! + What I’m I doing?…. Hmm.. Uh, well your plan was just a few minutes away from working. *A. B-But since I don’t have a plan!! / *B. Shoot, I could have seen you changing then? - *C. Phew, I missed a horrible scene… + Oh yeah? That’s interesting… *A. Uh, don’t start checking out other girls! + *B. Is that all that gets your attention… - *C. Uh, how come you don’t care when I dress lightly then? / Option: *A. (Hit the door) Illustration *B. (Yell louder) … *A. I would like to be as calm as you… *B. (Don’t say anything.) Illustration 'Nathaniel' Well, I wasn’t expecting to act out a grand play anyway… *A. C’mon, I’m sure it will be great! + *B. I should have chosen another play then… - Yeah… I can’t even image the disaster if “Little Red Riding Hood” had been chosen! *A. I’m glad I picked that play then! + *B. It is a cute story though! - *C. Don’t even talk about it… I would have tried to jump out the window, but I would have gotten hurt. / Oh… You wouldn’t want to do it with someone else too would you?… You… You can never practice too much… *A. No, thanks. Once is fine for me! - *B. Oh yeah? With pleasure then! + Option: *A. (Hit the door) Illustration *B. (Yell louder) Option: *A. My heart is beating so fast, it’s horrible! Illustration *B. (Don’t say anything) 'Lysander' I’m a fan of the classics. *A. Like Romeo and Juliet? - *B. Like Cyrano de Bergerac? / *C. Like Phaedra? + We managed to organize a concert. We should be able to do a play! *A. It doesn’t seem little hard though / *B. Well, this time you won’t be the only ones on stage. + *C. No way! The concert was much easier! - Why not? I saw other students practicing in the halls. Plus, I haven’t had the occasion to practice in front of someone. I know an outside opinion will help me. What do you say? *A. S-Sure, I’ll do it! + *B. No, I really need to find Kim now, you can show me later! – Option: *A. (Hit the door) Illustration *B. (Yell louder) Option: *A. Will you be disappointed if I don’t get a good role? Illustration *B. At least you are sure of getting a good role! 'Armin' sigh* Nickname, say something! *A. Hey! Don’t get me involved in your stories! / *B. Metal Gear is too complicated of a story… - (Alexy +) *C. I don’t even know what Metal Gear is! + (Alexy -) Well… Now we just have to wait to see what parts we get! *A. It’s stressing me a little. Not you? / *B. I wonder how that will go! + *C. I hope I get a good part! - No, I’ve got plenty of time! We can even practice Friday morning before the auditions, no need to stress! *A. You’re acting little too casual about this! - *B. Don’t complain if you don’t have a good part then! - *C. I would like to be as carefree as you… + With pleasure! *A. I thought you didn’t like being outside… / *B. Wouldn’t you prefer to go play? - *C. If you want, but hurry up to follow us! + Option: *A. (Hit the door) Illustration *B. (Yell louder) Ha ha, yeah, can’t you see? I’m flipping out… And you? You look paler than usual. *A. My stomach hurts a little… *B. I’m really stressed! Illustration 'Kentin' That’s alright; at least there will be some action! *A. Oh man… Where is Kentin that was scared to fight? - *B. Military camp really changed you… - *C. Maybe during the scene, the two of us will have to fight each other! + No, I preferred to ignore her. She’s capable of making fun of me anyhow… *A. No, you’re cute, you will definitely please her! - *B. How could she make fun of you? You’re perfect! / *C. Oh yeah, maybe… Even I have a hard time seeing you as something other than old ‘four eyes’. + Option: *A. (Hit the door) Illustration *B. (Yell louder) You shouldn’t worry. You are taking this to heart too much! *A. Easy for you to say! You were good! *B. I know, but I can’t help it… Illustration Category:Index Category:Episode List Category:Episode 20